


Morning

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Hello Everyone, I hope that everyone is doing good! Hope you enjoyed reading xoxo.





	Morning

Gwaine woke up slowly to the smell of coffee and sweet pancakes being cooked. He stretched and smiled remembering the day and night before. The date, coming back to the Merlin’s place, hurriedly taking their clothes off… He got up and headed first towards the bathroom (surprised, and satisfied, at the multiple hickeys on his neck and chest), then headed to where he heard Merlin bustling around. 

The man was just wearing boxers and Gwaine’s shirt, which he wore yesterday for their date, and his hair was wildly mussed up. Gwaine leant against the doorframe and just let himself indulge in the sight that was Merlin. Merlin, still oblivious to Gwaine, was swinging his hips to the sides and humming quietly under his breath. A warm feeling overcame Gwaine- he wanted to wake up to this everyday if he could.

“Morning,” said Merlin turning around, spatula in hand, and smiling brightly at Gwaine. Gwaine lifted his brows.

“Morning. How did you know I was here?” Merlin smile widened and he set down the spatula. He walked over to Gwaine and kissed him gently on the lips, Gwaine pressing harder to make the kiss linger. 

“Heard you coming.”

“Well with ears like yours…” teased Gwaine. Merlin sent him a mock upset look and swatted his bare arm. 

“Come on, I cooked pancakes. I hope you like pancakes- if not I can make you something else. I have eggs, bacon, cereal-”

“Merls, you’re rambling. Pancakes are great,” Gwaine smiled goofily at Merlin. Merlin blushed slightly. 

After that day, pancakes became his favorite breakfast food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, I hope that everyone is doing good! Hope you enjoyed reading xoxo.


End file.
